The present invention relates to a recording/playback apparatus with telephone and its control method, a video camera with telephone and its control method, an image communication apparatus, and a storage medium.
Since a conventional video camera and telephone are used for different purposes, they have independent product forms. In recent years, upon development of semiconductors, communication techniques, and the like, proliferation of the information industries represented by the Internet, broadening of the range of consumers"" needs, and so on, various product forms have emerged. Even in a video camera, there are needs to not only for a photographer or a person whose image is sensed personally observe the image, but also to quickly transmit video data as a kind of information to a broad range of recipients via a public line.
However, since information sensed by a video camera is temporarily saved in a recording medium, and is then transmitted via the public line, troublesome operation for the operator for connecting a device such as a telephone or the like and the video camera via an interface device, and transmitting information, and a special device therefor are required. Also, on the receiving side of that information, some device for receiving the information, cumbersome operation for waiting for the information after preparation for receiving the information, and a special device therefor are required.
As a method of solving this problem, a device that integrates a camera and telephone, which is called a videophone, has been developed.
FIG. 1 shows the arrangement of a conventional videophone.
Referring to FIG. 1, reference numeral 1 denotes a lens; 2, a stop of the lens; 3, a motor for driving a zoom lens; 4, a driving means for driving the zoom lens; 5, a motor for driving the stop; 6, a driving means for driving a stop mechanism; 7, a motor for driving a focus lens; and 8, a driving means for driving the focus lens.
Reference numeral 9 denotes an image sensing element (CCD); 10, a CDS/AGC circuit for sampling and holding a video signal output from the image sensing element, and performing AGC (auto gain control) of the video signal; 11, an A/D converter for converting an analog signal into a digital signal; 12, a camera signal processing circuit for processing luminance and color signals to obtain an appropriate video signal; and 13, an image compression/expansion circuit for compressing/expanding an image. The image compression/expansion circuit 13 uses, for example, JPEG, H263, a DV format, or the like.
Reference numeral 14 denotes a memory; 15, a communication protocol circuit; 16, a PHS transmitter/receiver;. 17, a microcomputer; 18, a D/A converter for converting a digital signal into an analog signal; 19, an antenna; 20, a monitor (or a liquid crystal display device); 21, a key discrimination circuit; and 22, a ten-key pad for inputting a telephone number.
Reference numeral 23 denotes a microphone; 24, an audio signal processing circuit for processing an audio signal input from the microphone to obtain an appropriate signal; and 25, an A/D converter for converting an analog audio signal into a digital signal.
The operation of the above arrangement will be explained below.
Incoming light from an object via the lens 1 is photoelectrically converted into an electrical signal by the image sensing element 9. The electrical signal is processed by the camera signal processing circuit 12 to obtain a video signal. Furthermore, the video data is compressed by the image compression/expansion circuit 13, and the compressed data is stored in the memory 14.
The data compressed by the image compression/expansion circuit 13 is processed by the communication protocol circuit 15 to obtain data according to a prescribed communication protocol, and the processed data is transmitted from the antenna 19 via the PHS transmitter/receiver 16. The data output from the camera signal processing circuit 12 is converted into an analog signal by the D/A converter 18, and the analog signal is processed to be displayed on the monitor. After that, an image is output to the monitor.
Moreover, image and audio radio signals transmitted from an external device are received by the PHS transmitter/receiver 16 via the antenna 19, and image and audio data are obtained via the communication protocol circuit 15. The image data is then expanded by the image compression/expansion circuit 13, and is output to the monitor via the D/A converter 18.
The microcomputer 17 controls the system of this apparatus, and performs various kinds of lens control (control of the focus lens, zoom lens, and stop), camera signal processing control, communication control, key control, and the like.
The ten-key pad 22 is used for inputting a telephone number of the called party upon placing a call, and the discrimination circuit 21 discriminates the input key. The output from the discrimination circuit 21 is input to the microcomputer 17, which executes a series of control processes for placing a call.
The same applies to an audio signal. That is, after a voice is input from the microphone 23, the audio signal is processed by the audio signal processing circuit 24, and is input to the communication protocol circuit 15 via the audio A/D converter 25. After that, the audio signal is transmitted as a radio signal from the antenna 19 via the PHS transmitter/receiver as in the video signal.
However, the conventional videophone has no special function, e.g., a function of automatically adjusting the focus on a person designated on a screen, or a function of optimizing exposure of a person designated on the screen, upon sensing an image by the camera. Even if such functions are available, they are not suitable for a product like a videophone for which a compact structure is of prime importance, since operation keys therefore must be added.
Also, in the conventional videophone, since the function of placing a call and a function of sensing an image by the camera are simultaneously executed, the battery is used up soon. In addition, an operation means for placing a call, and an operation means for sensing a camera image are separately present, and such means are not suitable for a product like a videophone for which a compact structure is of prime importance, since operation keys therefore must be further added.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the conventional problems, and has as its object to improve the operability of both a recording/playback apparatus or video camera with a telephone function, and the telephone function.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an image communication apparatus which can automatically adjust the focus on a designated object.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an image communication apparatus which can optimize the exposure value of a designated object.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an image communication apparatus which can enlarge or reduce the image of a designated object.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an image communication apparatus which can easily select a menu displayed on a monitor.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an image communication apparatus which can be rendered compact by reducing the number of operation keys.
In order to solve the aforementioned problems and to achieve the above objects, a recording/playback apparatus with telephone according to the present invention is characterized by the following arrangement.
That is, a recording/playback apparatus with telephone, which has a telephone and recorder/player in a single housing, comprises means for muting a ringing tone upon reception of a call during recording by the recorder/player.
A video camera with telephone according to the present invention is characterized by the following arrangement according to its first aspect.
That is, a video camera with telephone, which has a telephone and video camera in a single housing, comprises means for muting a ringing tone upon reception of a call during image sensing by the video camera.
A video camera with telephone according to the present invention is characterized by the following arrangement according to its second aspect.
That is, a video camera with telephone, which has a telephone and video camera in a single housing, comprises means for pausing image sensing of the video camera upon reception of a call during image sensing by the video camera.
A video camera with telephone according to the present invention is characterized by the following arrangement according to its third aspect.
That is, a video camera with telephone, which has a telephone and video camera in a single housing, comprises means for stopping various call reception informing functions that disturb image sensing, and displaying a call reception message on a display, upon reception of a call during image sensing by the video camera.
A video camera with telephone according to the present invention is characterized by the following arrangement according to its fourth aspect.
That is, a video camera with telephone, which has a telephone and video camera in a single housing, comprises selection means for selecting a function of stopping various call reception informing functions that disturb image sensing, and displaying a call reception message on a display, upon reception of a call during image sensing by the video camera.
A method of controlling a recording/playback apparatus with telephone according to the present invention is characterized by the following arrangement.
That is, a method of controlling a recording/playback apparatus with telephone, comprises the step of muting a ringing tone upon reception of a call during recording by the recording/playback apparatus.
A method of controlling a video camera with telephone according to the present invention is characterized by the following arrangement according to its first aspect.
That is, a method of controlling a video camera with telephone, comprises the step of muting a ringing tone upon reception of a call during image sensing by the video camera.
A method of controlling a video camera with telephone according to the present invention is characterized by the following arrangement according to its second aspect.
That is, a method of controlling a video camera with telephone, comprises the step of pausing image sensing of the video camera upon reception of a call during image sensing by the video camera.
A method of controlling a video camera with telephone according to the present invention is characterized by the following arrangement according to its third aspect.
That is, a method of controlling a video camera with telephone, comprises the step of stopping various call reception informing functions that disturb image sensing, and displaying a call reception message on a display, upon reception of a call during image sensing by the video camera.
A method of controlling a video camera with telephone according to the present invention is characterized by the following arrangement according to its fourth aspect.
That is, a method of controlling a video camera with telephone, comprises the step of selecting a function of stopping various call reception informing functions that disturb image sensing, and displaying a call reception message on a display, upon reception of a call during image sensing by the video camera.
A storage medium according to the present invention is characterized by the following arrangement according to its first aspect.
That is, a storage medium stores a program for implementing a method of controlling a recording/playback apparatus with telephone of a method of controlling a recording/playback apparatus with telephone, comprising the step of muting a ringing tone upon reception of a call during recording by the recording/playback apparatus.
A storage medium according to the present invention is characterized by the following arrangement according to its second aspect.
That is, a storage medium stores a program for implementing a method of controlling a video camera with telephone of a method of controlling a video camera with telephone, comprising the step of muting a ringing tone upon reception of a call during image sensing by the video camera.
A storage medium according to the present invention is characterized by the following arrangement according to its third aspect.
That is, a storage medium stores a program for implementing a method of controlling a video camera with telephone of a method of controlling a video camera with telephone, comprising the step of pausing image sensing of the video camera upon reception of a call during image sensing by the video camera.
A storage medium according to the present invention is characterized by the following arrangement according to its fourth aspect.
That is, a storage medium stores a program for implementing a method of controlling a video camera with telephone of a method of controlling a video camera with telephone, comprising the step of stopping various call reception informing functions that disturb image sensing, and displaying a call reception message on a display, upon reception of a call during image sensing by the video camera.
A storage medium according to the present invention is characterized by the following arrangement according to its fifth aspect.
That is, a storage medium stores a program for implementing a method of controlling a video camera with telephone of a method of controlling a video camera with telephone, comprising the step of selecting a function of stopping various call reception informing functions that disturb image sensing, and displaying a call reception message on a display, upon reception of a call during image sensing by the video camera.
An image communication apparatus according to the present invention is characterized by the following arrangement according to its first aspect.
That is, an image communication apparatus comprises an image sensing element for photoelectrically converting light coming from an object, and outputting an image signal, focusing means for focusing the light coming from the object on the image sensing element, focus adjustment means for adjusting a focus position of the focusing means, display means for displaying at least an image sensed by the image sensing element, area setting means for setting an area including an object image to be focused on the image sensing element on a screen of the display means, driving means for driving the focus adjustment means to focus the object image in the area set by the area setting means on the image sensing means, transmission means for transmitting data including an image signal sensed by the image sensing element by radio, and reception means for receiving data from another apparatus by radio.
An image communication apparatus according to the present invention is characterized by the following arrangement according to its second aspect.
That is, an image communication apparatus comprises an image sensing element for photoelectrically converting light coming from an object, and outputting an image signal, focusing means for focusing the light coming from the object on the image sensing element, stop adjustment means for adjusting a stop of the focusing means, display means for displaying at least an image sensed by the image sensing element, area setting means for setting an area including an object image, which is to have an appropriate exposure value on the image sensing element, on a screen of the display means, driving means for driving the stop adjustment means to obtain an appropriate exposure value of the object image in the area set by the area setting means on the image sensing means, transmission means for transmitting data including an image signal sensed by the image sensing element by radio, and reception means for receiving data from another apparatus by radio.
An image communication apparatus according to the present invention is characterized by the following arrangement according to its third aspect.
That is, an image communication apparatus comprises an image sensing element for photoelectrically converting light coming from an object, and outputting an image signal, display means for displaying at least an image sensed by the image sensing element, image enlargement/reduction means for enlarging or reducing an image on the display means, area setting means for setting an area including an object image to be enlarged to reduced on a screen of the display means, control means for controlling the image enlargement/reduction means to enlarge or reduce the object image in the area set by the area setting means, transmission means for transmitting data including an image signal sensed by the image sensing element by radio, and reception means for receiving data from another apparatus by radio.
An image communication apparatus according to the present invention is characterized by the following arrangement according to its fourth aspect.
That is, an image communication apparatus comprises an image sensing element for photoelectrically converting light coming from an object, and outputting an image signal, display means for displaying at least an image sensed by the image sensing element and/or a character, selection means for displaying a menu used for selecting or executing one of a plurality of functions on the display means, and selecting a predetermined function from the displayed menu, transmission means for transmitting data including an image signal sensed by the image sensing element by radio, and reception means for receiving data from another apparatus by radio.
In the image communication apparatus according to the present invention, the display means further displays an image signal in the data received from the other apparatus.
An image communication apparatus according to the present invention is characterized by the following arrangement according to its fifth aspect.
That is, an image communication apparatus comprises image sensing means for sensing an object image, transmission/reception means for transmitting/receiving data by radio, operation means for operating the image sensing means and the transmission/reception means, and switching means for switching the operation means between a state for operating the image sensing means, and a state for operating the transmission/reception means.
Other objects and advantages besides those discussed above shall be apparent to those skilled in the art from the description of a preferred embodiment of the invention which follows. In the description, reference is made to accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and which illustrate an example of the invention. Such example, however, is not exhaustive of the various embodiments of the invention, and therefore reference is made to the claims which follow the description for determining the scope of the invention.